Dilemma
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Sunblazer reaches Earth’s solar system, she finds herself in trouble, both due to the composition of the system, and her own fears.
1. Chapter 1: An Unremarkable Solar System

Dilemma

Summary: When Sunblazer reaches Earth's solar system, , she finds herself in trouble, both from the composition of the system, and her own fears.

Rating: T

Warning: OC-centric

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and DreamWorks/Paramount, not me.

Author's Notes: This story is a sequel to "Two Sisters, Three Choices" and occurs after Rian's story "The New Arrival." This story concerns Sunblazer's arrival.

Dilemma

Chapter One

An Unremarkable Solar System.

**Sunblazer**

It really had been a lousy couple of millennia.

First of all, there had been that Decepticon sneak attack that had caused the members of our space-travelling group in our cometary forms to scatter, to fight, flee, or escape to allow self-repair to take place. I had no idea if any of the members of our group had found each other to continue that journey, but by the time I had fought off or fled my own pursuers, I was far from where I had started, and upon cautiously returning, found nobody at that location, friend or foe. For the second time since reaching sub adult status, I had become separated from my younger sibling. Some big sister I was turning out to be!

I could not call her without risking calling foes down upon my head, who would be alert for any signals, particularly those of Autobots, who they would ruthlessly pursue until they lost them, of found and battled them. For the same reason, she could not risk trying to contact me.

Then I had spent much of the remaining time trying to trace either other Autobots, or a likely direction to head in. I found nothing tio indicate the presence of either.

Things had began to seem better when I had picked up, from quite a distance away, a signal from Optimus Prime, a call to arms. I at least now had a direction to head for, and I did so with renewed hope and purpose.

I was less than halfway there when there was a new message from our leader. It was a mysterious message, only stating that the planet they were on could be seen as a "new place to call home" and calling Any Autobots still out in Space to come and join them. The message simply ended "we are here. We…are waiting."

That, of course, explained little.

I headed towards the signal, looking forwards to finding some of my Autobot comrades, amongst them, I hoped, my sister Rian. Upon closer investigation, Optimus' signal originated on a small planet in an unremarkable solar system on the edge of an arm of a frankly mediocre spiral galaxy.

It was when I reached the solar system in question that I ran into trouble.

As usual, I didn't think to check approach angle that carefully, after all, the outermost satellites were so small that they were not worth worrying about. I didn't stop to think that the greater-sized bodies might be a big problem. The outer two were not, and it was only as I approached the ringed planet to investigate closer that I began to realise that pulling away from its gravity would take more energy than I had thought it would.

After finally managing to escape its gravity, by expending more energy than I had really wanted to, I found the massive world further in was also a problem, gravitywise, I had underestimated its effect, and again had to expend more energy to get out of its sphere of influence then I had wanted to. Perhaps if that had been the last problem I had to face, I would still have landed in better circumstances than I did, but then I began to receive signals, - audio, visual, and data - from the destination world.

The world was populated by intelligent beings.

I tapped into them to learn the language, culture, and hopefully to learn a little about whatever had happened to my Autobot comrades, and the Decepticons that were bound to have followed, and may even have been waiting for them. The most important question, that I was searching for the answer to, was, had the AllSpark been located, and by which side?

The 'Internet' of this world was able to tell me all that I needed in fragments - a bit here, a video clip there, a mention in a personal account somewhere else - to piece together the gist of what I needed to know. The Autobots had won the battle held in a city, and Megatron, the long-lost leader of the Decepticons, had been found on earth and perished during the fight, but the AllSpark had also been destroyed, thus lost to both sides forever.

The Allspark was the source of the Sparks that were put into bodies, either adult and child, with an appropriate amount of data pre-loaded into the processors. To my knowledge, we had almost all come to consciousness this way: AllSpark-birthed, craftsmech-built, the product of Cube and craftsmech becoming a new person. It was how our race had reproduced, although it was rumoured that a mech-femme Spark-merge could bring forth new Sparks. Frowned upon as blasphemous by many, it would now be the only way the Cybertronian race could be furthered.

Femme-Sparks were very rare: one femme for every four or five hundred mech Sparks brought forth from the Cube. Rian and I were unusual in being sisters, but as both our parental units' occupations had been as caretaker-guardians if the AllSpark, they had asked for two femme Sparks to be assigned to them As femme sparks were so rare, and other requests for femme Sparks came in as well, some with higher priority, was why Rian and I had two millennia between us.

I had no way of knowing if any of the other femmes who had left Cybertron were still alive. Even Rian, I realised, could have been killed in battle, met with an accident, or even, in certain dire circumstances, have destroyed her own processor clusters. It could be that I was the only femme to have reached this world, to have answered (or been able to answer) Optimus' call. If so, I feared that in the face of the alternative, my role could change, from soldier to a replacement for the AllSpark. This was, obviously, a role I did not want to be given, or be forced to take on.

I was faced with a dilemma. I now had two options open to me. I could proceed with my original plan-which was to go and find my Autobot comrades, and hope they had another idea, or would at least give me a choice, or going on the run, on my own, avoiding both sides, for although I knew the Autobots had always respected freedom, I didn't know if this would hold up, in my case, against the possibility of racial extinction.

Of course, if I went on the run, I risked being found and captured by Decepticons - some of whom, according to the Internet, had survived the battle and remained on Earth. If that were to happen, I suspected that I would have no say in my probable use to them, and swore to extinguish my own Spark if I had the chance before I let that happen to me-the 'extreme circumstances' I mentioned before that might have forced that same choice on my sister, Rian.

I was roughly brought out of my reflections by an impact on my cometary form. I scanned the immediate area, and would have gasped if I could have. Where had all these slagging rocks come from?

I checked the Internet. The humans knew of them, it was a belt of debris that had failed to become a planet. My problem now was that I was in the middle of it, and was getting the frag beaten out of my systems.

My cometary configuration was pretty tough, was designed to be, but nobody had forseen it taking a repeated barrage of very large and blunt instruments. I was low on energy thanks to the gas giants and my long journey, and I managed to program in an area to land in, close to the signal origin point, as my nav equipment was deep inside me and fairly well protected. Then I locked down, and tried to get through the asteroid belt intact.

Several of my systems were damaged as I traversed the asteroid belt, and I was glad that the fourth planet, and the third planet's natural satellite were not large enough or close enough to give me trouble, which was just as well, because by the time I entered the third planet's atmosphere I was suffering damage in several systems, was semi-online due to low energy levels, and only just able to guide my cometary form to land within the area I had specified.

I felt the entry into the atmosphere, felt my form heating up, felt the impact of my landing, and then I offlined entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: Landing and Adjustment

Dilemma

Chapter Two

Landing and Adjustment.

It was the flash of light which woke seventeen year-old Fiona Raven.

Grabbing her glasses and putting them on, she sat up, and looked out of the window to see a large flaming meteor coming down and landing just outside of Tranquility. A few seconds after it had vanished from sight, there was a muffled tremor as it landed.

Fiona was no expert, and had never seen this event live before, but as her father was the Autobot-human liaison, she had a good idea about what was happening. She'd seen the grainy footage of the first four Autobot landings on the news, before anyone had realised what they were, and this looked pretty darned similar. Even if it _did_ turn out to be just a meteor, Fiona would be interested to see it, as she was interested in rocks from space.

Getting up, she dressed swiftly, and then went to see if her father had woken yet. She could hear movement and low, murmured conversation. As she had suspected, her father had also been woken, and she met him by the front door.

"I saw it come down, Dad, it looks very like that news footage from last year, except that this one came alone. Can I go along too, after all, I _am_ sort of considered by the Autobots to be like your auxiliary liaison because of my friendship with Rian." she said.

He looked at her.

"Okay, Fiona, you can come with me on one condition: what I say, goes. I expect that of any of my staff, and if you are acting as the auxiliary liaison, that is what you will be considered as. You stay back with the car until I have assessed the situation, and if it's a friendly and/or if it poses no danger to us, then, and only then, when I call you, may you approach. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" she said. He salute was mock, but her assurance serious.

"That's alright then." he said, opening the front door and handing Fiona her coat. "Let's go."

They drove out to the landing site, and pulled off the road. Stopping the car, Shaun Raven got out.

"I will phone you if it is safe." he said. "If you do not hear from me after ten minutes, call the Autobots and stay out of sight until they arrive." Once again, Fiona agreed, although she hadn't thought until now how very dangerous this aspect of her father's job could be: if the new arrival was a Decepticon rather than an Autobot, he could easily be captured, or even more easily killed by something that was typically at least twice the height of a human. Fiona watched her father as he walked away until the surrounding darkness swallowed him up.

Five minutes later, her cellphone rang, and she saw the screen flash up DAD. She answered.

"Subject located, the low-level signal it is giving off is registering as an Autobot signal by the detector, and it is immobile. Come over, situation stable." he told her.

"Yes, sir!" she said, putting her phone away and getting out of the car. She headed for the landing site.

She did not have the signal reader her father did, but as she got closer, she could see that the protoform lying sprawled in the crater posed no threat to anybody. It was unmoving, it's optics were dark, and she only had her father's word that the being was still alive.

"May I suggest, Sir, that we contact the Autobot base to arrange for this one to be taken in and looked after?" she asked. "After all, they are more likely than we are to know, or be able to find, what is wrong with it, and hopefully know what to do to help it."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Auxiliary Liaison Raven." her father said, winking at her. He took out his phone, and called a number in his phone memory. Then, Fiona and her father stood by the protoform, waiting.

Five minutes later, Shaun Raven had delivered the details to Ratchet, who told them that he and Optimus, who would bring a container to transport the unwell Autobot. Ratchet said he had an idea what the problem was, and assured Shaun that it was a common and easily remedied problem.

The Autobots in question got to Fiona and Shaun's location relatively quickly. Optimus parked up nearby and opened the doors to his container using his holoform, then he and Ratchet waited for a clear bit of road before both transforming and swiftly moving out of sight of the road. He and Ratchet crouched by the prone figure, and Ratchet scanned it.

"I've met her before." he said. "This is Sunblazer."

"Rian will be pleased that her sister is not only alive, but has made it here." Optimus said gravely. "However, we will have to handle her introduction to the rest of the base carefully, to avoid a repetition of the situation that Rian unwittingly precipitated when she arrived."

"it will help that she is like this." Ratchet said. "I can pull medical rank to keep them all out of my med bay. Let's get her in the container, Prime."

Picking the casualty up, the two mobile Autobots carried her to the road, waited again for a break in the traffic to stow her in the container, and then Optimus Prime folded down into vehicle form out of sight and rolled out. Another break in the traffic allowed Ratchet to hook the container to Optimus, whose holoform locked the container doors, and then he too stepped out of sight and re-emerged as a rescue vehicle behind Optimus.

Optimus pulled out and Ratchet followed, scanning Optimus' inert passenger to be sure that her condition did not change, and behind him came Fiona and Shaun in their borrowed Army car.

The small convoy headed off for the Autobot base.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Sunblazer**

The first thing I became aware of was that I was sufficiently re-energised to come back online. The second was that although I was in some pain, my self-repair was fixing most if the damage to my structure. I became aware that not only was I lying on my back, but that my energy levels, far from only just being high enough to allow me to re-online automatically, were almost at maximum. There were no noises I associated being on the exposed surface of a planet with an atmosphere, and therefore weather, no wind noises or even any breeze against my hide.

It was very still and quiet, _too _still and quiet, in fact, and I became aware that the surface under my back and limbs was soft and pliable, and so regular that the chance of it being a natural phenomenon was very low.

I unshuttered my optics, taking in a curving clear cover about two meters away from my face, and beyond that, a riveted tiled ceiling. I knew then that I was I a recharge chamber, in a building built to accommodate our race, but then I wondered which side had me. Even if it was my own, I fretted, would they still treat me as a person, and give me free rein over my own destiny, or would that have changed along with the situation. Had my right to freedom been destroyed along with the Allspark?

The first question, which side had me, was answered as a figure stepped over. I sighed with relief. It was Ratchet. Unless he had been captured by the Decepticons, I was in the Autobot base, and Ratchet wasn't acting like a prisoner.

He nodded to me as he noticed I had woken, and he moved over, lifting the clear canopy lid, Immediately nervous, I eyed him warily. He asked "How are you feeling, Sunblazer? You were damaged in the crash, and I assume, on your way here. I've repaired what needs to be repaired, your self-repair should be finishing up by now. You've had a fell twelve-hour recharge, so you should be feeling better now." He noticed my hesitation.

"Sunblazer, why are you nervous of me? I am a medic, I would never harm you, even if you had not joined the Autobots all those millennia ago. Even if you had stayed a Decepticon, you would still have been brought in, repaired, and recharged just the same." He reached out to touch my arm gently, to reassure me, but I flinched away. Medic and gentle or not, he was still a mech, and I still did not know what my status here would be.

He must have noticed I was tense, and noticed the look I gave him, and took a step back.

"Would you allow Rian to talk to you, Sunblazer?" he asked gently. "You're not scared of your own sister, are you?"

"Rian? She got here?" I asked, relief overshadowing all my other concerns at that moment. "Can I see her?"

Ratchet nodded, and I think he had suspected what my problem was, and my willingness to speak to my sister confirmed it in his own mind.

"I'll call her for you." Ratchet said, taking a few more steps back from the recharge berth. Five minutes later, a familiar little red femme came rushing in, and actually climbed into the recharge berth to get at me.

"Sunblazer!" cried my sister, hugging me so tightly I feared for my body's structural integrity. "You made it! You're alive, and you're here!"

I hugged her back. "You're here, and we've found each other again!" I said. Then my other worries returned to complicate issues.

"Rian, how are you treated here? By the others, I mean." I asked. She looked at me, puzzled.

"Why?" she said. "Why would I be treated badly, Sunblazer, these are our friends, Autobots, they wouldn't mistreat us, even if we were hostile." Then she must have realised what I was trying to ask her.

"Sunblazer, don't be scared of the others because they're mechs and we're femmes." Rian said. "That's what all this is about, isn't it? You've heard about the AllSpark, haven't you?"

"Yes." I told her.

"Well, they'll probably all stare, and some may even comment, but none of them would _dream_ of trying to force you into bearing Sparklings. We have a system in place now, we've adopted some of it from the humans, our host species. It's our own version of a 'date system.' she told me.

"Date system?" I asked, trying out the unusual phrase. "What is that?"

"It's similar to Cybertronian courting and close-friend rituals, but has certain rules about "first dates" and "second dates." Rian told me. "First dates are just a phase of getting to know somebody a bit better, just as one person to another, and can even be held with a social setting, with other people nearby, like in the rec-room, for example. Interfacing and spark-sex is totally off-limits on first dates, but on a second date, it is permitted to go 'all the way' as the humans term it, but only if _both _partners agree."

"I…I…guess." I said uncertainly, envisioning the next two weeks spent going out on a first date with a different mech every night, each and every one of them hoping that the second date-and I had no idea when the mechs would arrange their second dates-would end up going 'all the way.' I had no idea how they would try to encourage me to do so, and wasn't particularly eager to find out. What if they just kept on at me until I said yes just to stop them asking?

Again, Rian showed how well she knew me by working out the reason for my uncertain, subdued response.

"Sunblazer, don't look so worried, it's up to the _femme_ when, with whom, how often, and even _if_ they want a date at all. I've been here a few months now, and I've only had first dates with Mirage, Cliffjumper and Hound. Mirage and Hound were so sweet about asking, and Cliffjumper kept asking till I gave in." She laughed.

"I don't mean, Sunblazer, that he nagged me into it, but he was asking if I was ready yet every week, and I just couldn't bear to keep disappointing him, after all, it was only a first date." I must say I'm glad I did." She sat up and stretched, arching her back and half-shuttering her optics. "He gives the most _glorious_ back massages!"

"Have you had any-second dates?" I asked. Rian shook her head.

"No, just those three first dates, and don't worry, second date doesn't mean it _has_ to go further, a second, third or fourth date can still be like a first date, an ongoing discovery process, and it is up to the femme to say when she's ready to move forward." Rian explained. "If a mech asks, and she's not ready, then he has to accept that-as does she, if she's ready and he's not. Freedom goes _both_ ways, with no restrictions dependant on gender. No pressure should be put on either mech or femme, things _must _be allowed to progress at their own pace."

Something I hadn't realised was wound tight suddenly released, ad the sense of relief and the relief of tension had me sagging into my sibling's arms.

"No pressure?" I asked. "Ever? I'll be treated like everyone else?" I asked.

"You may be treated with a little more courtesy than if you were another mech, and they will _look_ at you, you can't blame them for that, but apart from that, yes." said Rian. "Is that why you were scared of Ratchet? You feared the loss of the AllSpark might have made the other Autobots regard you as its replacement?"

"Well, yes, the thought did cross my mind." I admitted, feeling rather foolish and ashamed of my doubts.

"Well, when I first came here, I must admit that I did get a bad scare. I was waiting for the Autobot-human liaison to tell Leader Prime I was here, and Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Mirage and Bumblebee came in. I had fought next to Bumblebee, as you know, but none of the others had ever seen me before and just saw me as a femme-the first they had seen in several millennia."

I waited for her to continue.

"Ironhide tried to touch my face and hair, Mirage used his disappearing trick to get close enough to confirm that I was real, and not just one of Hound's holograms, and Cliffjumper started out right away talking about having Sparklings, and actually asked who I wanted to go with first! I can tell you, I was absolutely _terrified_!" she said. I didn't blame her, and said so.

"What happened next?" I asked. Rian giggled.

"Leader Prime had been alerted by Bumblebee and his human companion's mate, Mikaela." she said. "He came out and called them to order, and ticked them off. Don't worry, because of that, they'll be much more respectful of you when you first meet than they were of me."

"You mentioned humans before. The host species you spoke of. Do they _all_ know about us? Are they okay about sharing their planet with us?"

"Not everyone knows by any means, but those who know, the ones in positions of power, they're okay with us. Some don't like it, but the majority are okay with that. After all, we're not Decepticons, we do work for our fuel, and we do help them." Rian said.

"I know Leader Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet, but I don't know any of the other names you mentioned." I said. Who else is there here?"

"Mirage, Cliffjumper, Hound, Prowl, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak." she said. She spotted my nonplussed look, and laughed.

"Come down to the Rec-room and meet them!" she said. At my uncertain look, she said "Come on, Sunblazer, as the humans say, "they don't bite."


	3. Chapter 3: First Meetings And Reunions

Dilemma.

Chapter Three.

First Meetings and Reunions.

Ratchet cleared me as fit to leave, and Rian took me by the lower arm, pulling me along behind her. I didn't resist, it was just nice to be with my small if hyperactive sister once again.

"You'll be fine, Sunblazer." she assured me, aware of the apprehension I still felt. As if reading my processors she said "I was just as worried as you when I first came here and found the AllSpark was gone, I was concerned, though more about the possibility of being seized by the 'cons than of my fighting comrades. Of course, I told you about their first reactions, but now they just treat me as one of them, more or less."

At that point Rian reached a door, and pushed it open.

"Hello everybody, my sister's finally arrived. This is Sunblazer," she said as she forged forwards into the room, pulling me in her wake.

The assembled mechs in the room turned as Rian began speaking, but every optic settled on me. I was unused to this sort of scrutiny, looking around the room at anywhere but the suddenly-staring mechs.

"Wow." came a voice, which I couldn't locate. I knew that facially I was not as prettily crafted as Rian, my sister had been crafted in the popular 'small-and-delicate' style. I was tall-and-slender, and facially I was less attractive than Rian, or so I had thought, but every optic was regarding me with an admiration that had me feeling embarrassed. The poor things had obviously been _very_ femme-starved to be looking at _me _like that!

"Hi." came the same voice a moment later. "I'm Cliffjumper." A red mech a few feet taller than Rian stepped out to where I could see him. His optics were fixed on me, well, not exactly fixed, but looking at me - though moving between different parts of me - the whole time. His optics flickered from my chest to my arms to my legs, to my chest again, then up to my face.

"Can I ask you to come and see a sunset with me?" he asked.

"Cliffjumper, she's barely walked in the door and you're asking her for a date already!" said a blue and white mech about my size and even more slender than I said. "Let her get in and get some energon at least!" He caught my optic and grinned.

"Sorry about Cliffjumper there, that's how he earned his name, he always has to try and get to do and say things first - except of course, engage his processors before doing so." He nodded. "I'm Mirage. So you're Rian's sister, the one she's talked about?"

"She did? Um - yes, I'm Sunblazer, pleased to meet you." I said, remembering my manners.

A green mech now separated himself from the crowd, moving to stand by Mirage.

"I'm Mirage's friend, Hound." he said. He held his hands out and suddenly they were full of a hologram of oversized botanical specimens. It was semi-solid: he pushed it into my hands. A brief look at the planet's internet told me that these were 'flowers.'

"Copy it and store it, it's a gift." he said. I did so and then he allowed the illusion to dissolve.

"I'm interested in this planet and its indigenous species, particularly the dominant species, humans, and in certain cultures their mech-equivalents give their femmes chocolates and flowers as a sign of appreciation. I'll get you some chocolates and real flowers later, but till then the hologram will have to do." he said. "Holograms happen to be my specialty."

"And I'm a covert ops specialist." That was Mirage again, but to my confusion the blue and white mech was nowhere to be seen, although his voice had sounded close to my audio.

Turning my head this way and that was no help, there was no sign of Mirage. I ended up staring at the empty space I'd last seen him occupying.

Then a very gentle kiss was pressed to my cheek, and Mirage shimmered into being mid-kiss. I flinched, for it was a little disconcerting. "That is _my_ special ability," he smiled as he pulled back.

"What's that, Mirage?" asked a short silver mech with a blue optic mask and slightly curved helm-sensors, whom I recognised as Jazz. "You specialise in stealing kisses offa pretty femmes? Nice work if ya can get it!"

"No, Jazz, you know what I mean." said Mirage with a laugh.

"Are we going to finish this game of pool, Jazz, or are you going to stare at the new femme all night." This came from a black and white mech with a red sensor-chevron, who, like Jazz, was holding a long stick of organic plant matter in his hands.

"Well, Prowl, she's a much more attractive sight than that table at the moment," Jazz said, giving me a smile and a tilt of his head. I recalled that I had seen Jazz on the battlefield, and knew that the playful demeanour he was displaying all but disappeared when he was on duty, as I returned his head-tilt with one of my own. "so if she doesn't mind, I think I'll carry on starin'!" he finished.

"He's losing." Mirage smiled.

"Losing?" I asked.

"The game he's playing." Mirage clarified. "It's called 'pool'."

Mirage then explained that pool was a game that had 2 players, each player used the organic sticks, or cues, to strike a white ball. Each player had chosen one of two colours of ball (yellow or red) when the game started. The aim was for the players to 'pot' all their colour of balls followed by the black before the other player. Jazz (yellow) had three balls remaining on the green baize-covered table, and Prowl (red) just the one.

However, by the time Mirage had finished explaining this, Jazz had returned to the game to make a wonderful turn-around, potting his three yellows one after the other, and then followed it by potting the black. He swatted Prowl playfully across the aft with the thick end of his cue, then gave a graceful bow, placing his cue back on the table as he straightened up with a smug grin. He wandered over to an energon dispenser I'd just noticed at the back of the room, a selection of different-sized mugs stacked nearby. He drew three mugs, and wandered back over, handing one to Rian, one to me, with a small bow, and sipping from the last himself.

"Thank you." I said.

'S'all right, I don't have to pay my monthly fees for a month now, thanks to you and Cliffjumper." he said. I looked at him, nonplussed.

"Pardon?" I asked. He laughed.

"We all do work, and earn money, and all put a certain proportion of that towards fuel for Ratchet to brew energon from. Sunny and Sides run a betting pool." he said. "I put a bet that when the next femme arrived, Cliffjumper would be the first mech to ask her for a date, and that he'd do so within twenty-four Earth hours." he said. "Anyone who wins a bet can skip putting that proportion in for one Earth month." he said. "I won that one, so this energon is on everyone else."

"Ratchet makes it?" I asked. Mirage laughed.

"Yes, he does, he says if he makes it he can make sure he won't be treating one of the various maladies that can be caused by poor or sloppy brewing. He said it's in his best interests to brew the stuff, using his medical equipment for purposes it wasn't really designed for. The use of organic fuels gives it an interesting but not at all unpleasant aftertaste, don't you think?" he asked.

I nodded, for he was right.

At that moment the door was pushed open by a big black mech who was taller than Ratchet, with immense arms. Everyone moved out of his way as he made his way purposefully over to the energon dispenser and drew himself a large mug.

"Ah, Ironhide's just come off duty." Rian said cheerfully.


End file.
